Such an electric lamp is disclosed, for example, in the International Patent Application WO 97/40521. This laid-open patent application describes an electric incandescent lamp, in particular a motor vehicle headlight lamp, having an incandescent filament enclosed in a vitreous lamp bulb and a lamp cap consisting of metal and plastic parts. The end, sealed in a gas tight fashion, of the lamp bulb is fixed in a metal holder which, for its part, is anchored in the plastic cap part provided with the electric connections of the lamp. The supply leads, which are guided out of the lamp bulb and connected to the incandescent filament, are welded in the interior of the plastic cap part to the electric connections of the lamp, which are constructed as contact lugs. For the purpose of welding the supply lead and contact lug, the contact lugs in each case have a bore through which the corresponding supply lead is guided. The supply lead ends guided through the bore are welded to the contact lug. The interior of the plastic cap part is closed with a cover. For the purpose of sealing against the ingression of air humidity, the lamp cap has silicon sleeves through which the supply leads are guided, and which are arranged with a press fit in the bushings of the plastic cap part for the supply leads. The press fit is produced with the aid of the contact lugs, which exert a pressure on the silicon sleeves.